Strangelove
by Blackstrawberry
Summary: A request from animeangel088. Kagome meets Yomi in the past. 500 yrs later they meet again. Adopted out.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Disclamer: I don't own YYH or IY. This story is a request from animeangel088 I hope I don't disappoint.

My life used to be what most people would call normal. Then, when I turned fifteen, my normal changed. My name is Higurashi Kagome. I grew up on a shrine in Tokyo with my brother Souta, my mom, and grandpa. I went to school, played with friends, teased my little brother, rescue our cat Buyo. In fact that's exactly how this mess got started. Buyo hid in the well house and Souta didn't want to get in trouble(was afraid to go in),so I went in and was promptly kidnapped by a naked centipede lady, who I some how drove off, then I was captured by villagers, that's how I found out I was in the feudal era and met Keade, the old Miko who saved me, repeatedly. Then the bug lady came back, That's how I met Inu Yasha, He was stuck to the God Tree, the same one that is a couple yards from my old house, with an arrow shot inti him by Keade's late sister, Kikyo. I freed him, against Keade's wishes, and he literally tore the centipede to pieces but not before te Jewel of Four Souls, was torn from my side. Later that day I broke the jewel and from then on my adventure had begun.

Not to long after breaking the jewel, we came across Myouga, InuYasha's retainer. He's a flea youkai and he warned us about Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha's full Inugami youkai half-brother. He was Hot in a bishonen kind of way. Unfortunately the effect was ruined by the whole, him nearly killing Inu Yasha repeatedly and almost melting me thing, All over a sword/fang, Tetsiaga.

Sometime afterwords we met Shippo, a Fox Youkai, He wished to avenge his father who was skinned alive by the Thunder Brothers after he found a jewel shard. Inu Yasha defeated them and Shippo decided to travel with us. Sometime after that I was kidnapped by a crazy old lady and had my soul pulled out. It was used to resurrect Kikyou. Then we met Miroku, a cursed monk kidnapped me due to a misunderstanding, but, we soon became fast friends. Through him we learned of Naraku.

This guy had issues. I mean damn. But then again, so do most evil masterminds. He actually reminded me of my brothers manga. Anyways, he became our main antagonist since he was after the jewel shards too, we weren't sure why though, we just figured it was to get rid of his humanity. Yeah , you heard right see, Naraku used to be Onigumo, a human bandit, but he disobeyed orders and was burned alive and tossed off a cliff for it. He survived, a hint of thing to come. Kikyo was alive then and found him. As she nursed him he fell in love with her, but she was Inu Yasha's girlfriend and he was burned to a crisp. He didn't give up though. He Sold his soul to the local youkai, one of whom was a spider youkai named Naraku. Naraku went on to trick Inu Yasha, Kikyou, and curse Miroku's family line. This resulted in Kikyou's death, Inu yasha's seal and Miroku's curse, the Air rip, a hole in his hand that acts like a black hole.

Soon afterwards we met Kilala, a cat youkai. And let me tell you, she sure knows how to make an entrance. When we first met her she has an oni's head hanging out of her mouth and we thought she could talk because of Myouga. She was at the taijya village we wanted to visit to find out about Midoriko and the jewel shards. Unfortunately Naraku got there first and Kilala was the only survivor in the village. Out of the village we met Sango, she tried to kill Inu Yasha, wielding Hirokostu to great effect. She even stole Inu Yasha's sword out of revenge for her village that Naraku tricked her into thinking we destroyed. Eventually Sango became my best friend and Miroku's wife but not before she had to fight Kohaku, her possesed by Naraku ten year old little brother.

After words I got kidnapped, again. This time by Kouga, a wolf youkai, he wanted me to use my ability to sense jewel shards. Then Naraku killed his pack and he became our ally and one of Inu Yasha's biggest headaches. For a short time he even travelled with us but left after Naraku murdred Kikyou a second time. Inu Yasha was devastated.

Eventually we got Naraku back. We defeated him with the help of Sesshoumaru. I was able to purify him but not before he cursed me. I got stuck in the jewel afterwards. It tried to get me to wish myself back to my family. I almost did but Inu Yasha came to me just in time and helped. We I got out I was in my time. I graduated and longed for the past. Eventually I gave the well one last try and after three years I got through were InuYasha was waiting. During those three years Sango and Miroku had three children, Kohaku became a wondering youkai slayer and Shippo went to school.

Inu Yasha and I were married and sometime later we discovered Naraku's curse. I never aged and I never got sick or injured. It doesn't sound bad until you take two things into account. InuYasha and my friends were mortal and if I can't die I there is no need to reproduce. I had to watch all of them die and I couldn't bear the child I dreamt about since I was a girl.

So now I'm alone. Shippo is still alive somewhere but he's not the kind, cunnig child he used to be. His time at the fox academy changed him physically and mentally. He calls himself Kurama now and has evolved into a silver youko, a fox spirit who somewhat resembles a refined InuYasha. He leads the most ruthless gang of bandits currently roving the world. One of these bandits, a youkai named Yomi was his second until he left the group to form his own. That is how I met him.

An assassin had blinded Yomi and I found and helped him shortly after. I asked him about Kurama/Shippo but he wouldn't tell me anything and he left shortly afterwords. So did all the other youkai and with their disappearance came a strange barrier and Kurama became a legend. Alone again I wander the ages, I've seen the American Revolution, the Rape of Nanking, the fall of Saigon, the fall of the twin towers and now I find myself back in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

StrangeLove

Disclamer: Don't own any of the characters in this story

Kagome watched as the blossoms of the god tree danced on the gentle breeze. She was alone at the shrine, her mother with her new husband, brother at college, and grandfather dead for a year.. She sighed and stretched her hands above her head and arching her back then picked up the broom she had leaning against the god tree. She was about to start sweeping when she felt people enter the shrine grounds. Thier auras where distinct and powerful, sending a shiver down her spine. She took a a deep calming breath and began to sweep.

A few munites later a man and child clutching a newspaper stepped up into the courtyard from the steps. The elder was tall, with long black hair. He had an athletic build, narrow face, long calloused fingers, His narrow eyes where unseeing but he was completly aware. He was dressed in blue jeans and a white tee and his sneakered feet didn't make a sound on the smooth stone surface of the courtyard. The boy looked like a miniature version of the man, his large pink eyes where taking in everything around him. She cocked her head, as with all young yokai the boy seemed older then he looked.

"Welcome to the Higurashi shrine. How may I serve you today?" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

The man nodded slightly in greeting."We are ansewring your ad foe a room for rent."

"Ah, yes! There are two, available. If you would like we can disguss this inside."

The man nodded and he and the boy follwed her into the house. They say at the kitchen table as Kagome explained the house rules, Rent, and asked them both questions. She found out they where waderers, martial artists and the elder was named Yomi and the younger, Shura. In the end both males decided to stay. Tha was a month ago.

Kagome watched as Yomi and Shura sparred. Mostly she watched Yomi, he seemed familiar. Of course may of had to do with how attractive he was.

"What's going on here?" Someone inquired from beside her.

"Hey Souta, Yomi and Shura are sparring." She explained.

"Oh.. Who are they?" He asked

"They are my boarders." She explained

"Oh, is that why your drooling at the tall one?" Souta teased.

Kagome blushed. "I am not drooling! How are your studies going?" She asked.

"Going great!"

"That's good, How is mama?"

"Dating. Working. Enjoying her new apartment even though it's the size of a walk in closet."

"I'm glad she's happy."

Yomi and Shura had stopped practicing and where walking towards the siblings. Kagome handed them some bottled water and Souta introduced himself. Souta stayed for supper then left for his girlfriends house. After he left Yomi approached her while she was washing the dishes.

"Miss Higurashi I spoke with your brother earlier when you where making dinner." He explained. "I asked his permission to court you."

Kagome nearly dropped the plate she was washing.

"What?" She asked.

"He said it was up to you. Will you allow me to persue you?" Yomi asked.

Kagome stared at him stunned. Yomi tilted his head and out the corner of her eye she could see Shura watching expectantly. "A-Alright." She agreed blushing deeply.

A/N

Short chapter I know. It took me a while to figure out what to write and I'm still not satisfied. Now I just need to figure out some youkai courtship behavior.


End file.
